onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joekido/Is Luffy's a Gary Stu?
What is a Gary Stu? A male version of a Mary Sue and what is a Mary Sue? According to Wikipedia: 'A fictional character who is portrayed in an idealised way and who is generally lacking in any truly noteworthy flaws (or having his/her flaws romanticised)… characters labelled Mary Sues, as well as the stories they appear in, are generally seen as wish fulfilment fantasies on the part of the author'. You may wonder why I brought this up; I brought this up because some people think Luffy is a Gary Stu but during the series he did not indicate that. He may have some trait of a Gary Stu but it's not to the point that you'll wanna kill him Here are the common traits of a Mary Sue 1. Sues tend to be good-looking 2. They have tragic pasts 3. They also have special powers 4. Every ‘good’ character automatically loves them 5. The Sue receives all the attention in the story – a Sue is like a black hole into which all else is inevitably sucked. They can even warp the laws of space and time 6. Sues are also generally the same age, race and gender as their creator 7. They do the things their creator would like to do 8. They have romances with canon characters the author finds attractive 9. They often have special companions/sidekicks (eg a talking cat) 10. They are more powerful than even the most powerful characters 11. They own special personalised weapons/other special items which no-one else has 12. They have silly, overly fancy names, often including titles 13. They learn things with unrealistic speed 14. They are extremely annoying Did Luffy fit in these category? Let's see: 1. Luffy doesn't look beautiful 2. Was abused by his grandfather, grew up without a parent, got gang-raped by a bunch of bandits, watched his crewmates get scattered, watched his half-brother die at the hands of Akainu. Mary Sues will go emo over it but while Luffy did become distressed he manage to overcome them 3. Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi by accident at age seven, took him 10 years to learn it and the discovered Haki which took him 2 years to learn it. 4. They'er people who don't like Luffy and unless they pick a fight with him nothing happens to them. 5. He earned his reputation to be feared or loved by people. He befriends many people and because of this he would save the day. No one ever crowds Luffy 6. When Oda started One Piece, he was 22. Luffy's 17 (now 19 and Oda ages every year) And if Luffy came from the real world, he'll be a Brazilian. 7. Luffy is not who Oda wants to be. 8. Does not fall in love with characters. 9. Luffy is followed by a cranky swordsman, an hot-tempered navigator, a sniper who loves to lie, a pervert cook, a raindeer for a doctor, a cyborg shipwight, an dead musician and a mysterious archaelogist. 10. It took Luffy 3 tries to beat Crocodile, 2 tries to beat Lucci, 3 tries to beat Ceasar Clown. 11. Luffy never has what no one has. 12. Luffy sounds silly but it's not overly-fancy. 13. Took 10 years for Luffy to learn his powers 14. Is annoying to his own crewmembers but they manage to put up with him. Does Luffy have faults? Absolutly. He's not book-smart, he can't cook right and he's a glutton. Category:Blog posts